


Anche le pietre hanno un cuore

by Alch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crystallization desease, Introspection, Kono danshi AU, M/M, a little bit angsty, you can read it without have seen that anime
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alch/pseuds/Alch
Summary: Quella non era la prima volta che Akaashi decideva di non partecipare ad un’uscita di gruppo senza dare alcuna spiegazione e Komi non riusciva a mandare giù il comportamento distaccato e quasi maleducato che da diversi mesi - e praticamente all'improvviso - l’alzatore stava loro riservando. Forse era proprio il fatto che non riusciva a spiegarsi quel cambiamento ad innervosire tanto Komi, o forse era il modo in cui, più che chiunque altro, Akaashi trattava Bokuto. Il distacco s'era fatto solido e concreto fra loro e da che erano inseparabili – o almeno, apparivano – ora sembrava che Keiji non potesse sopportarne neanche la vista e la sua espressione cambiava chiaramente ogni volta che il capitano entrava nel suo campo visivo.[...]Akaashi accelerò il passo fino a che non prese a correre senza rendersene conto. Voleva tornare a casa, al sicuro, dove controllare le proprie emozioni non sarebbe stato tanto difficile. Dove avrebbe potuto lasciare che i cristalli lo coprissero tutto senza avere paura.





	Anche le pietre hanno un cuore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/gifts).



 

_A Sara,_

_Buon compleanno, dery-san._

 

 

«Oggi siamo stati davvero bravi!»

«Sì! Hai sentito cosa ha detto il coach Yamiji? Se continuiamo così ai Nazionali non avremo problemi ad arrivare in alto!»

«E anche le manager si sono complimentate con noi!»

«Ah, mi sento davvero carico oggi! Andiamo tutti al karaoke?»

L’ultimo a parlare, Bokuto, si era alzato in piedi in uno dei suoi soliti slanci, allargando le braccia con entusiasmo, mentre guardava i suoi compagni di squadra in attesa di risposte. Sebbene fosse ormai all’ultimo anno, era davvero difficile non considerarlo un bambinone in quei casi, quando guardava tutti con i suoi occhioni brillanti in attesa di una risposta positiva. Ma, dopotutto, nessuno dei ragazzi della Fukurodani aveva intenzione di rifiutare l’invito. Quasi nessuno.

«Io mi avvio. A domani», disse Akaashi con tono vagamente cordiale, ignorando completamente la richiesta del capitano e sistemandosi la borsa sulla schiena. Uscì senza aggiungere altro e senza dar loro il tempo di commentare l’ennesimo rifiuto che aveva dato.

«Magari avrà altro da fare», provò a giustificarlo Onaga, ma Komi scosse la testa innervosito.

«Possibile che abbia sempre da fare? Sono mesi che non siamo tutti insieme a meno che non si tratti di allenamento o partite… È chiaro che ci sta evitando, ma se provi a parlargli ti tratta come se fosse tutto nella tua testa!»

Quella non era la prima volta che Akaashi decideva di non partecipare ad un’uscita di gruppo senza dare alcuna spiegazione e Komi non riusciva a mandare giù il comportamento distaccato e quasi maleducato che da diversi mesi - e praticamente all'improvviso - l’alzatore stava loro riservando. Forse era proprio il fatto che non riusciva a spiegarsi quel cambiamento ad innervosire tanto Komi, o forse era il modo in cui, più che chiunque altro, Akaashitrattava Bokuto. Il distacco s'era fatto solido e concreto fra loro e da che erano inseparabili – o almeno, apparivano – ora sembrava che Keiji non potesse sopportarne neanche la vista e la sua espressione cambiava chiaramente ogni volta che il capitano entrava nel suo campo visivo.

A Bokuto non sembrava importare. O meglio, non sembrava  _più_  importare. Perché per le prime settimane era stato inconsolabile: nessuno dei suoi compagni del terzo anno e neanche le manager erano riusciti a tirarlo su, gli allenamenti erano stati terribili e alla fine proprio il più piccolo, Onaga, era andato a parlare con Akaashi - i senpai a suo modesto parere sarebbero stati troppo aggressivi.

«Con tutto il rispetto per Bokuto-san, se non riesce a gestire il suo umore non è di certo colpa mia», aveva risposto l’alzatore e sarebbe risultato maleducato se il tono della sua voce non fosse stato così controllato, privo quasi di qualunque sentimento.

Onaga non era riuscito a replicare nulla perché proprio Bokuto era intervenuto.

«Via via, Onoga-kun. Akaashi ha ragione… Ahah, sono io ad essere un disastro, ma mi impegnerò molto di più da adesso».

Onaga non aveva capito cosa intendeva davvero Bokuto e per questo non era riuscito ad aggiungere altro; aveva osservato uno strano scambio di sguardi passare fra il capitano e il suo alzatore e poi, senza che alcuna parola fosse aggiunta, Bokuto lo aveva trascinato via dicendogli di lasciar stare Akaashi.

Da allora le cose erano andate in po’ meglio: Bokuto sembrava quello di sempre e anche se, invece, Akaashi aveva continuato a comportarsi in maniera distaccata, il capitano non sembrava soffrirne più come prima - o forse aveva imparato a nasconderlo bene.

«Akaashi!»

L’alzatore si fermò sussultando, un brivido freddo gli attraversò la schiena: era tanto che Bokuto non lo chiamava se non durante gli allenamenti, che cosa voleva adesso? Aveva salutato tutti prima di uscire e aveva detto di non voler andare al karaoke, allora perché…?

«Akaashi!» lo chiamò di nuovo il capitano ormai ad un passo da lui «So che hai detto di non voler venire… ma pensavo che magari potrei convincerti, solo per questa volta! Possiamo divertirci, come ai vecchi tempi…»

Bokuto prese a giocare con le dita, evidentemente in imbarazzo. In un altro momento (in un’altra vita?) Akaashi lo avrebbe trovato davvero carino: Koutarou non sembrava avere nulla del senpai in quei momenti, si imbarazzava come qualunque primino e Keiji aveva scoperto di saper resistere davvero molto poco a quel lato del suo carattere. Ma non adesso, adesso faceva troppo male. Adesso aveva imparato ad essere saldo  _come una roccia._

«Scusami, Bokuto-san, ma non ho voglia di ricordare i vecchi tempi».

Koutarou non sapeva di cosa stesse parlando l’alzatore, ma non era sicuro di poterlo chiedere: Akaashi era sempre così riservato, così geloso di ciò che lo riguardava che lui non s'era mai sentito abbastanza per potergli fare qualche domanda personale, quasi non fosse degno. Per questo, ancora una volta, lo lasciò andare così, senza aggiungere nulla. E Keiji gliene fu silenziosamente grato. Aveva cominciato a sentire il freddo salirgli lungo la schiena quando Bokuto lo aveva fermato e per tutto il tempo che lo aveva trattenuto non aveva fatto altro che espandersi, raggiungendo il collo, minacciando di toccargli il viso, di esporlo. Il freddo dei cristalli.

Akaashi accelerò il passo fino a che non prese a correre senza rendersene conto. Voleva tornare a casa, al sicuro, dove controllare le proprie emozioni non sarebbe stato tanto difficile. Dove avrebbe potuto lasciare che i cristalli lo coprissero tutto senza avere paura.

La verità era che Akaashi soffriva di cristallizzazione, una malattia tanto rara da poter essere accomunata ad una vecchia leggenda. Da piccolo, non l’aveva mai considerata un problema: aveva imparato che erano le emozioni a far crescere i cristalli lungo la sua pelle e se restava calmo, se si impegnava a controllare ciò che provava, poteva addirittura dimenticare di esserne affetto. Per questo a casa facevano un gioco: dovevano dirsi sempre che cosa provavano - spiegare le emozioni aiutava Akaashi a non farsi travolgere da esse, a tenere il controllo necessario perché la pelle non si solidificasse in tanti piccoli e lucenti cristalli ogni volta di colore diverso.

Ma crescendo le cose s'erano fatte complicate. Più Keiji diventava grande e più crescevano le emozioni che sentiva: parlarne non aiutava più, ma anzi rischiava di peggiorare le cose, di amplificare tutto e quindi Akaashi aveva smesso. Si era chiuso in se stesso ed aveva lasciato che le cose gli scivolassero addosso. Anche quando verso la fine dell’ultimo anno di scuole medie il suo segreto era stato svelato e tanti ragazzini lo avevano additato, chiedendogli di mostrare le sue  _pietre,_ Akaashi non aveva provato nulla. Era così slegato dalla realtà in cui comunque restava immerso che non gli era importato quando i suoi genitori avevano deciso di cambiare città per farlo stare più tranquillo. Aveva accettato solo per farli contenti e i cristalli gli avevano pizzicato le punte delle dita, quasi in avvertimento; Keiji aveva sospirato ed era tornato in camera sua lasciando che lentamente tutto tornasse alla normalità.

La prima volta che aveva di nuovo provato genuinamente qualcosa aveva rischiato di non riconoscerlo: era stato tutto così improvviso che la prima cosa che aveva pensato era stata che forse si stava sentendo male. Aveva giocato a pallavolo alle scuole medie - tra tutti i club esistenti, Keiji aveva pensato che quello fosse il più facile da seguire e sebbene gli sport fossero concitati e pieni di emozioni, aveva pensato che il gioco tanto rapido della pallavolo non gli avrebbe dato il tempo di reagire emotivamente a ciò che succedeva in campo. In parte, aveva avuto ragione: era diventato molto bravo a riconoscere schemi e inventare tattiche, così bravo che per lui ogni partita si trasformava in un enorme calcolo e in quel modo i cristalli se ne stavano buoni, raffreddandogli la schiena solo di rado. Forse quella reazione distaccata non giovava alla squadra, ma ad Akaashi non importava - finché vincevano e finché la sua malattia non lo divorava, andava tutto bene.

Aveva creduto che alle superiori sarebbe successa la stessa cosa, per questo era andato senza alcuna esitazione al club di pallavolo. Ma un uragano lo aveva travolto e aveva deciso per lui come sarebbero invece andate le cose da quel momento.

«Hey hey hey! Sei nuovo?»  
«S-sì».  
«Grandioso! Sei del primo anno? In che ruolo giochi? Ah, giusto, io sono Koutarou Bokuto, piacere!»  
«K-Keiji Akaashi. Sono un alzatore e-»  
«Perfetto! Su su, ti fa di provare a farmi qualche alzata? Alza per me, Akaashi!»

Quel ragazzo lo aveva trascinato in palestra, piazzandolo sotto la rete e ancora prima di rendersene conto Akaashi gli aveva fatto un’alzata quasi perfetta, basandosi soltanto sul modo in cui lo sconosciuto era corso in avanti e sullo slancio che aveva messo nelle gambe. Il resto della palestra, riempita da altri ragazzi che si stavano allenando, era rimasta in silenzio e anche Bokuto, dopo aver schiacciato quasi lungo la linea laterale del campo, aveva preso a fissarsi la mano sbalordito. Poi aveva alzato la testa ed aveva guardato Keiji. I cristalli avevano percorso veloci la schiena del più piccolo.

«È stato bellissimo!» aveva esclamato «Sei davvero bravo!»

Akaashi si era sentito rivolgere complimenti molto più elaborati di quello, eppure per la prima volta gli si era stretto il petto, facendo quasi male. Non aveva dovuto aspettare di calmarsi perché i cristalli sparissero: quella semplice emozione, così simile alla felicità, aveva rimesso a posto ogni cosa. Aveva scoperto che esisteva un altro modo per guarire e quel modo somigliava pericolosamente a i capelli a punta bianchi, gli occhi ambra e il sorriso caldo di Koutarou Bokuto.

Akaashi non avrebbe voluto altro che quelle sensazioni, quella atmosfera non cambiassero mai. Ma aveva dovuto ricredersi.

Attraverso la porta chiusa la voce di sua madre informò il ragazzo che la cena era pronta. Akaashi pensò che il minimo che poteva fare era scusarsi e dirle che quella sera non avrebbe cenato con il resto della famiglia, ringraziandola comunque per quello che aveva preparato, ma anche solo alzarsi dal letto su cui era scivolato una volta tornato a casa gli pareva adesso un’impresa più grande di lui e i cristalli avevano ricoperto tutta la parte destra del suo corpo con ammirevole simmetria. Una volta le parole di Bokuto potevano sciogliere quel sottile strato di pietra che rappresentava il suo malessere;adesso invece anche lui era fra quelle cose che doveva controllare e tenere a debita distanza, insieme al resto della squadra.

Il ragazzo si girò pigramente su di un fianco e facendo vagare lo sguardo sulla parete che aveva davanti. Gli occhi si fermarono sul calendario, dove un numero era cerchiato più volte in rosso perché non dimenticasse l’impegno che aveva preso e si preparasse: di lì a due giorni avrebbe preso parte ad un campo di allenamento con la Nekoma che lo avrebbe tenuto occupato per tutto il weekend. Quarantotto ore in cui non avrebbe avuto un minimo di privacy: Akaashi non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reggerlo senza impazzire o cristallizzarsi del tutto.

 

***

 

_«Crist-cosa?»_  
«Cristallizzazione».  
«Che roba è?»   
«Non so bene come funzioni, ma in pratica tutto il tuo corpo si ricopre di cristalli».   
«Te lo sei inventato, non può esistere una cosa del genere. E Akaashi ne soffrirebbe?»

_Keiji_ _trattiene il fiato. Ha da poco lasciato gli spogliatoi, ma mentre usciva dalla palestra si è accorto di non avere con sé il cellulare e ha pensato di tornare sui suoi passi per cercarlo. Ora è davanti la porta socchiusa e ha appena ascoltato l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto mai sentire provenire dai suoi compagni di squadra. Lo hanno scoperto. Come? La cristallizzazione lo ha infastidito davvero di rado mentre è stato con loro e in ogni caso è sempre riuscito a controllarla senza alcuna difficoltà, quindi come…?_

_Si rende conto che non gli importa poi molto. Deve fare una scelta e deve essere molto veloce: vuole affrontarli a viso aperto, mostrandosi per quello che è, o lasciar perdere e andare via, facendo finta di nulla e aspettando che siano poi loro a cercarlo? Deve decidere in pochi secondi, prima di sentire altro, prima che-_

_«Che roba assurda»._  
«Dici?»   
«E tu no?»   
«Questo lo rende parecchio strambo… Non so che pensare…»

_Le ultime parole sono di Bokuto e Akaashi non sa perché facciano tanto male. Avrebbe potuto usare parole più forti, più cattive, come quelle dei suoi compagni delle medie che invece non lo avevano sconvolto tanto. Invece è bastata qualche parola, l’esitazione che non ha mai sentito nella sua voce a far sì che si spezzi qualcosa in lui. I cristalli corrono più veloci che mai: salgono lungo la schiena, gli cingono i fianchi e la pancia con tocco freddo e arrivano poi su fino al collo, per la prima volta fino al viso. Keiji sente gli zigomi solidificarsi e si chiede se sia la fine, se stia davvero correndo il rischio di restare bloccato in quella espressione e posizione per sempre._

Aiuto _, pensa ma non riesce a muoversi, non sa come si fa e le parole di Bokuto continuano a ferirlo e pietrificarlo._

Akaashi si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e col respiro affannato. Intorno a lui la quasi totale oscurità lo disorientò per qualche istante, lasciandolo nel dubbio su dove si trovasse. Il silenzio lo aiutò ad orientarsi: c'erano diversi respiri intorno a lui e la loro regolarità gli suggerì che di chiunque fossero, stavano tutti dormendo. Perché era venerdì sera e la Fukurodani era appena arrivata alla palestra della Nekoma: avevano passato la serata insieme ed avevano deciso di dormire tutti lì per cominciare quanto prima la mattina successiva.

L’alzatore si avvolse nel futon, raggomitolandosi con le braccia strette al petto e le ginocchia in alto. Il ricordo del momento in cui tutto era cambiato continuava a perseguitarlo anche a distanza di mesi e mentre dormiva s'era agitato a tal punto che ora tutto il suo fianco sinistro era ricoperto di cristalli - poteva sentirli sotto la maglietta mentre si accarezzava, cercando di ritrovare la calma.

Nei giorni seguenti alla conversazione che aveva origliato, nessuno lo aveva chiamato in disparte per parlargli di ciò che tutta la squadra aveva ormai scoperto, né l’argomento era mai saltato fuori quando erano tutti insieme. Akaashi avrebbe potuto illudersi che alla fine non ci avessero creduto davvero o che magari non gli importava più di tanto, ma si era accorto subito che, nonostante il silenzio, qualcosa era cambiato. Erano differenze sottili, minimi cambiamenti nel modo in cui i ragazzi si comportavano intorno a lui: sembrava avessero paura di sfiorarlo o anche solo di avvicinarsi e anche Bokuto, che solitamente era così diretto e fisico con tutti, ora si tratteneva, faceva un passo indietro, diceva una parola in meno.

I primi giorni resistere era stato difficilissimo. I cristalli non avevano quasi mai lasciato la sua schiena e spesso Keiji si era ritrovato a stringere i pugni e sperare che non comparissero anche sulle sue mani, che si fermassero alle punte delle dita e non andassero oltre il colletto della maglietta. Il silenzio lo aveva ferito più di tutte le parole cattive che si aspettava gli avrebbero rivolto: forse avevano paura di beccarsela anche loro quella  _roba assurda_  che lo rendeva tanto _strambo,_ un fenomeno da baraccone, forse addirittura un mostro.

Il freddo aveva invaso il suo rapporto con la squadra e con la pallavolo e per sopravvivere, alla fine, Akaashi non aveva trovato altra soluzione se non quella di chiudere di nuovo tutte le porte. Si era imposto di non provare più nulla per nessuno, aveva messo su la solita maschera di distaccata cortesia ed aveva continuato nel modo più logico ed efficiente possibile, come se le attività del club fossero un’equazione matematica da portare a termine nel modo più veloce e pulito possibile.

Nel farlo aveva finalmente capito perché Bokuto lo aveva ferito tanto. Era lo stesso motivo per cui lo aveva fatto stare così bene la prima volta che s’erano visti, lo stesso motivo per cui adesso non riusciva a chiuderlo fuori come aveva fatto con gli altri. Bokuto era qualcosa in più, lo era sempre stato ed eliminarlo non era così semplice. Si era innamorato di lui, così lentamente, un granello di sabbia al giorno, che adesso ammetterlo gli pareva assurdo e al contempo l’unica soluzione possibile.

Bokuto era il solo che gli facesse provare ancora così tanto dolore ed un groviglio di altre emozioni confuse che allargavano i cristalli sulla sua schiena e stringevano lo stomaco. Avrebbe voluto farne a meno, voleva così disperatamente farne a meno ma non poteva, non sapeva farlo, sarebbe stato più facile staccarsi di dosso quei dannati cristalli che gli stavano rovinando la vita.

«Bokuto è preoccupato»

La voce sottile di Komi lo strappò ai suoi pensieri ed Akaashi si irrigidì, trattenendo il respiro e poi cercando di regolarizzarlo, così che nessuno si accorgesse di lui. Si chiese perché si fosse svegliato proprio in quel momento, giusto in tempo per sentire qualcosa che avrebbe potuto ferirlo ancora, ma allo stesso tempo non fu in grado di distrarsi e anzi gli parve che ogni più piccolo rumore si fosse fermato proprio per permettere a lui di ascoltare meglio. Non aveva alcuna possibilità di scappare.

«Non credo che Bokuto sappia che significa essere preoccupati», rispose un’altra voce, forse quella di Konoha, che Akaashi distingueva con difficoltà tanto era bassa. Il battito leggermente accelerato del cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, confondendosi con le parole e più il ragazzo si sforzava di sentire, più quel rumore diventava forte, rischiando di sovrastare ogni altra cosa.

«Già», si fece scappare Komi - ad un tono di voce leggermente più alto e più facile da sentire «Ma è molto teso, basta vedere con quanta velocità oggi è cambiato il suo umore. E sappiamo che ha a che fare con Akaashi».

Il sospiro pesante dello schiacciatore fece cadere per qualche istante il silenzio. Akaashi voleva smettere di porre tanta attenzione a quella conversazione e tornare a concentrarsi su di sé, su come far sparire i cristalli - che, con alito gelido, gli avevano afferrato la nuca ed il collo - magari riprendendo sonno, perché dormire placava quasi sempre quel mare in burrasca e soprattutto perché non aveva alcun bisogno di sentire di Bokuto che si preoccupava per colpa sua. Se fosse stato da solo, avrebbe gridato tutto ciò che sentiva il quel momento, ma in quella situazione doveva sopprimere ogni cosa e recuperare la calma più piatta.

«Credi ci saranno problemi?», riprese a parlare Konoha e stavolta la sua voce era più alta e distrusse i buoni propositi dell’alzatore. Problemi? Per via della sua presenza in campo? Non aveva mai causato problemi alla squadra, perché preoccuparsene adesso?

«Non saprei… Non è il primo campo che facciamo con lui, però adesso è  _diverso_ e non vorrei-»

Haruki si zittì senza concludere la frase. Keiji gli volgeva le spalle e non riuscì a capire che cosa lo avesse bloccato, se non avesse voluto andare oltre per una qualche sua remora, o se qualcosa o qualcuno lo avesse costretto al silenzio. Dopotutto, non gli importava: tutto ciò che doveva fare era dimostrare alla squadra e a Bokuto di potersela cavare, di non essere un peso per nessuno.  _Così magari_ …

Interruppe quella speranza ancora prima di averne consapevolezza e la uccise con lo stesso disinteresse con cui si uccide un moscerino. Non avrebbe fatto ancora lo stesso errore, non sarebbe stato più lo zimbello di nessuno.

Keiji sentì i suoi compagni di squadra muoversi per un po’ tra le lenzuola e quando nella stanza fu nuovamente calato il silenzio, immaginò che avessero ripreso a dormire; ma anche così lui non riuscì più a prendere sonno. Non avrebbe voluto continuare a pensare, ossessionarsi sempre sugli stessi pensieri che lo rendevano patetico, perché avrebbe potuto parlare apertamente, liberamente, chiedere al resto della Fukurodani che cosa pensasse di lui e della sua condizione; ma si era scoperto codardo e la paura di ciò che avrebbero potuto dirgli era più forte del dolore che stava comunque provando, del male che il loro comportamento gli stava già facendo. Si concentrò sulle partite della mattina seguente, ripassò gli schemi, i punti di forza e debolezza di ogni giocatore della Nekoma e soprattutto il modo in cui ognuno dei suoi compagni preferiva ricevere le sue alzate. La pallavolo era facile, era logica per Akaashi, gli permetteva di dimenticare tutto il resto. Quando era sul campo, i cristalli scomparivano, non esistevano incomprensioni tanto grandi e anche la sua voglia di gridare veniva meno: tutto, nei pochi secondi di un’azione, si riduceva all’essenziale. E Akaashi aveva sempre vissuto bene con l’essenziale.

L’alba lo trovò sveglio a non pensare a nulla, con gli occhi chiusi ma i sensi in allerta. Lentamente la calma era tornata e con essa anche il respiro tranquillo; la mente s’era zittita e in qualche modo Keiji aveva riposato almeno un po’. Si alzò per primo, cercando di non far rumore, e si diresse al bagno per vestirsi. Nello spazio di quel silenzio inaspettato, il ragazzo riuscì a trovare un po’ di tranquillità e intimità e, nonostante stesse facendo la doccia nello spogliatoio della sua squadra, gli sembrò di riuscire a rilassarsi quel po’ che bastava per potersi muovere senza dover essere costantemente consapevole delle condizioni del suo corpo. Stette a fissare il suo profilo riflesso in uno specchio che arrivava fino a terra per diversi secondi: sottile e brillante, uno strato di cristalli lanciava riverberi rosei seguendo la linea della sua colonna vertebrale, ma senza espandersi oltre. Sembrava un monito a non abbassare troppo la guardia e Akaashi non se ne rammaricò: avrebbe potuto gestire quella situazione in maniera peggiore - quello era davvero il minimo. Aveva da poco finito di vestirsi quando sentì i primi movimenti provenire dall’esterno.

«Buongiorno», lo salutarono un paio di compagni di squadra, entrando nello spogliatoio e, dietro di loro, Bokuto lo accolse con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi esagerati.

Akaashi ricambiò la cortesia senza esporsi troppo e avrebbe tirato dritto per la sua strada se proprio il capitano non lo avesse fermato, prendendolo per il polso con un tocco stranamente delicato e portandolo in disparte. L’ansia cristallizzò il sudore freddo dell’alzatore sul collo e nel palmo della mano libera, che prontamente chiuse in un pugno. Si sentiva stupido: lui tanto logico e calmo, messo in ginocchio da un semplice contatto.

«Volevo chiederti…» Bokuto pareva nervoso - non era solito andare tanto per il sottile e usare giri di parole, lui era sempre stato schietto e diretto, lo aveva sempre chiamato gridando e cambiando il suo nome nelle maniere più assurde, aggrappandosi alla sua schiena nei momenti di sconforto e addirittura sollevandolo in quelli di pura euforia. Ad Akaashi mancava tutto quello, mancava la spontaneità di Bokuto e il calore della Fukurodani.

«Stai bene?» riuscì a domandando il capitano.

«Certo, Bokuto-san».

Nel modo in cui Koutarou scrutò Keiji per avere conferma delle sue parole, l’alzatore riconobbe qualcosa della spontaneità che non vedeva da tempo, ma durò poco ed un cipiglio che non poteva essere definito in altro modo se non preoccupato corrugò la fonte del più grande. Konoha aveva avuto ragione quella notte: Bokuto con una simile espressione era assurdo, irriconoscibile.

«Sei sicuro di poter giocare?»

Perché non gli chiedeva direttamente dei cristalli? Akaashi odiava quel gioco di detto e non detto, quel discorso che proseguiva parallelamente su due piani diversi, dove parlando di uno,si intendeva per forza anche l’altro, anche se non era mai direttamente nominato.

_Gridagli dei tuoi cristalli,_ continuava a ripetersi mentre Bokuto ancora lo guardava.  _Gridagli addosso la verità! Rischia!_ Ma era difficile, dannatamente difficile.

«Starò bene, Bokuto-san. Grazie per l’interessamento. Forse è il caso di cominciare il riscaldamento», disse, invece, e si defilò mentre la schiena si irrigidiva e raffreddava. Akaashi odiava quel gioco, ma era diventato il più bravo.

Gestire i suoi pensieri e i suoi sensi di colpa divenne più facile quando entrambe le squadre giunsero in palestra e cominciarono gli esercizi di riscaldamento: Bokuto sembrava davvero concentrato così come il resto dei giocatori e per Akaashi fu facile entrare nel ruolo di primo alzatore, pilastro della squadra. Si trattava di un campo di allenamento, questo era vero, ma in fondo né la Nekoma né la Fukurodani avevano intenzione di perdere e la tensione restava palpabile. Keiji pensò che quella fosse la sua occasione per dimostrare a tutti che restava lo stesso giocare affidabile di prima che gli altri venissero a conoscenza del suo segreto: li avrebbe lasciati a bocca aperta, sarebbe stata la sua rivincita per tutte le volte che era stato allontanato, per ogni cosa che aveva perso. Allora, forse, sarebbero anche riusciti a parlarne, forse la squadra non lo avrebbe temuto più come adesso e l’argomento sarebbe stato più facile da affrontare da entrambe le parti.

Il gioco era serrato. La Nekoma era sempre stata una squadra temibile, ma ora sembrava essere migliorata ancora di più e il primino per metà russo, Lev, aveva una schiacciata pericolosa. Akaashi si accorse che anche Kenma era migliorato: la mente della Nekoma ora pensava e decideva con una velocità ed una imprevedibilità maggiori rispetto all’ultima volta che lo aveva affrontato, tanto che nei primi set era riuscito a far punto con alcuni tocchi di seconda che Akaashi non era riuscito a prevedere.

Ma non poteva perdere, non contro di lui, non sul conto totale di set disputati nella giornata. Per Akaashi, punto dopo punto, alzata dopo alzata, quel campo di allenamento si stava sempre più trasformando in un banco di prova troppo importante e più pensava ai nuovi significati che quei set avrebbero potuto avere per lui, più perdeva, senza rendersene conto, la freddezza con cui fino a quel momento si era sempre mosso. Il suo gioco non ne risentiva, continuava ad essere impeccabile, ma i cristalli premevano sulla pelle, pronti a sbocciare alla prima occasione. Ed il freno che li tratteneva saltò nel momento meno opportuno.

Lo scambio durava da tanto, la palla era rimbalzata da una metà campo all’altra senza cadere e le squadre si contendevano il punto quasi ne andasse della loro vita. Il fiato si faceva pesante, le gambe più stanche per aver saltato e corso senza sosta, i riflessi minacciavano di non reggere più un gioco in cui la frazione di secondo e il centimetro facevano la differenza. Akaashi non perdeva di vista la palla e controllava allo stesso tempo la posizione dei compagni e degli avversari, il suo spazio sotto rete, le intenzioni di Kenma: c'era così tanto da tenere a bada e, per quanto ci fosse abituato, d’un tratto sentì il terrore della sconfitta paralizzarlo. Ma non fu un suo errore a far perdere alla Fukurodani quel punto: la schiacciata di Bokuto andò lunga, mancando di poco la linea di fondocampo.

«Dannazione!» esclamò il capitano, mettendosi le mani nei capelli e disperandosi «Sono un pessimo, pessimo asso! Non dovreste più passarmi nessuna palla!»

Di norma, a quella battuta tutti avrebbero cominciato a concordare la migliore delle tattiche per sventare quanto prima la crisi depressiva di Bokuto; ma in quel momento nessuno si avvicinò al capitano per confortarlo, né dalla panchina arrivarono indicazioni o grida di incoraggiamento. Koutarou alzò la testa e vide il resto della squadra fissare un punto che non era lui; quando il suo sguardo seguì quella traiettoria, il capitano sussultò.

Sotto rete, rivolto di profilo verso le due squadre, Akaashi aveva quasi tutta la pelle esposta ricoperta di scintillanti cristalli color miele. L’espressione del suo viso, in parte ghiacciato dalla malattia, era di puro terrore mentre il respiro, mozzatoglisi in gola, faticava a trovare la strada verso i polmoni. Keiji non sapeva che cosa fare e le prime lacrime gli rigarono il viso senza che se ne accorgesse. Non sapeva che cosa aspettarsi quando provò a spostare gli occhi sui ragazzi che, ancora in campo, sembravano pietrificati quanto lui: gli sguardi smarriti e preoccupati da entrambe le parti lo presero allo stomaco. Ebbe voglia di vomitare.

Cosa gli era successo? Come aveva fatto ad esplodere in quel modo? Keiji non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare e pensare di muoversi sembrava difficile tanto quanto restare lì, sotto lo sguardo ormai consapevole e turbato di tutti. Il mostro era venuto allo scoperto, lo strambo aveva finalmente svelato le sue carte - ora non ci sarebbero stati discorsi da affrontare e forse non c’era più neanche la possibilità di riparare a ciò che era successo.

«A-Akaashi…?»

Il primo a rompere quell’incantesimo fu Bokuto. Il capitano mosse qualche passo avanti in maniera incerta, allungando una mano verso il suo alzatore senza sapere bene che cosa fare. A Keiji parve di vedere un cacciatore che cerca di avvicinare una bestia selvatica e, proprio come un animale braccato, ai primi segni evidenti di un possibile contatto, le sue gambe si mossero prima della mente ed Akaashi si ritrovò a scappare.

Non aveva mai corso tanto velocemente in quelle condizioni, perché quando la pelle diventava così dura rendeva difficile anche i più piccoli movimenti; cadde diverse volte e sentì la superficie dei cristalli crepare, riempiendosi di sottile venature, ma si rialzò per riprendere a correre, per andare lontano quanto più possibile e fuggire da se stesso e qualunque conseguenza avrebbe avuto ciò che era appena successo. Avesse potuto, sarebbe tornato a casa in quello slancio disperato che lo rendeva sordo a qualunque sensazione non fosse il panico che gli correva nel sangue e il dolore che gli attanagliava il petto.

All’ennesima caduta la caviglia gli fece tanto male da non permettergli di rialzarsi. Akaashi restò a terra, raggruppato su se stesso, prendendo fiato con forza e lasciando senza alcuna cura che l’aria fredda gli ferisse i polmoni. Mentre con una mano si stringeva il punto da cui il dolore si irradiava a tutta la gamba, con la mente tornò alla palestra, alla partita, al modo in cui tutto era esploso. Si rese conto che non s'era accorto di nulla, che tutta la pratica che aveva fatto negli anni non era stata in grado di aiutarlo nel solo momento in cui ne aveva davvero avuto bisogno, con le sole persone a cui tenesse davvero. Perché alla Fukurodani - e a Bokuto - Akaashi teneva tantissimo, anche se stava cercando con tutto se stesso di allontanarsi, anche se non era riuscito a dir loro la verità e adesso non sapeva da dove cominciare a rimettere insieme i pezzi.

Aggrappandosi alla parete del corridoio che stava percorrendo, Akaashi riuscì a tirarsi su e, zoppicante, riprese a muoversi: non aveva idea di dove andare o cosa fare, ma era certo di non avere alcuna intenzione di farsi trovare in quello stato dai suoi compagni. La struttura in cui si stavano allenando era predisposta per ospitare diverse squadre contemporaneamente e Keiji si accorse di essere arrivato all’ultima delle palestre; si infilò all’interno degli spogliatoi vuoti e freddi ed usò uno degli asciugamani che trovò nel bagno, bagnato con acqua fredda, per fasciare la caviglia ed evitare che, una volta spariti i cristalli, si gonfiasse. Si rese conto di non avere la minima idea di cosa avrebbe trovato sulla sua pelle una volta che la cristallizzazione fosse tornata sotto controllo, ma non gli importava in quel momento. Stendendosi su un grosso telo che aveva trovato nel mobile del bagno, Akaashi cercò di fare ordine nella sua testa, sfruttando il tempo che aveva a disposizione prima che qualcuno decidesse di cercarlo anche lì.

Ad un tratto fu certo di sentire dei passi avvicinarsi agli spogliatoi, ma nessuno fece capolino dalla porta. Forse nessuno lo stava cercando.

 

***

 

Era stato il coach a trovarlo, ore dopo, accompagnato dai suoi genitori. Akaashi non aveva parlato e si era lasciato stringere in un abbraccio da sua madre, accettando le carezze con cui suo padre aveva cercato di confortarlo e lasciandosi portare via da loro. Non aveva voluto essere forte in quel momento e non gli era importato di come sarebbe apparso, di chi lo avrebbe visto: restare da solo in quelle ore non aveva fatto altro che rimpicciolirlo e di lui non era rimasta che quella distesa di cristalli che non era riuscito a sciogliere del tutto e ancora lo esponevano coprendogli una guancia.

Era rimasto a casa da allora. Si vergognava? Non avrebbe definito esattamente così ciò che provava: non s’era mai preoccupato di quello che avrebbero pensato gli altri, non prima di conoscere i ragazzi della Fukurodani. Aveva paura? Forse. Forse temeva la loro reazione più del loro giudizio e il loro definitivo allontanamento più delle parole crudeli che avrebbero potuto rivolgergli. Sotto le coperte del letto che non aveva lasciato quasi mai in quella settimana s’era chiesto come sarebbe stato rivederli e come soprattutto Bokuto avrebbe reagito. La sola idea che potesse fare un passo - un altro - indietro ed essere ancora più controllato con lui gli aveva fatto salire la nausea.

Ma Akaashi non era il tipo di persona che se ne stava a letto fino a tardi e girava per casa in pigiama. Akaashi era sempre stato energico ed ordinato, teneva al proprio aspetto e anche nel più informale dei momenti era impeccabile; questo gli aveva sempre conferito un’aura di perfezione in cui lui non si rivedeva così tanto ma che non gli dispiaceva. E che, soprattutto, in quei giorni non aveva avuto. Per questo motivo, benché non si sentisse affatto pronto ad uscire, non era riuscito oltre a restare chiuso tra le mura di casa sua ed aveva deciso di tornare a scuola. I suoi genitori avevano nascosto la preoccupazione e s’erano mostrati fiduciosi: sapevano che anche dietro alle più piccola delle scelte di Keiji c’era un lungo ragionamento e non avevano mai avuto motivo di non fidarsi del suo giudizio.

L’alzatore era arrivato a scuola cercando di tenere tutto sotto controllo: era uscito in anticipo ed aveva camminato con calma, a testa alta, come fosse un giorno qualunque, come aveva fatto anche dopo l’incidente alle scuole medie, prima di trasferirsi. Non gli importava degli altri, non gli importava se la scuola ormai conosceva il suo segreto, anzi ne era sollevato perché non avrebbe dovuto più nascondersi. Si era scoperto fragile quando aveva incrociato lo sguardo di alcuni senpai del terzo anno che giocavano con lui - era durato solo qualche istante perché aveva accelerato il passo e cambiato corridoio quanto prima, eppure aveva chiaramente sentito lo stomaco chiudersi e il petto stringersi in una morsa soffocante.

_Va tutto bene,_ si era detto, entrando finalmente in aula,  _Qualunque cosa accada non è colpa tua e sarai forte abbastanza da non lasciarti scalfire. Sei un cristallo dopotutto, giusto?_ Voleva crederci, voleva convincersi di essere forte come quando era piccolo, come quando non aveva conosciuto i ragazzi della Fukurodani.

Quando la classe si era riempita, Akaashi si era aspettato che qualcuno lo avvicinasse, ma aveva lentamente realizzato che nessuno dei suoi compagni di scuola si stava comportando in maniera diversa dal solito con lui: lo avevano salutato, chiedendogli se stesse bene dopo il tempo passato a casa, ma si erano mostrati cordiali, tanto che alla fine il ragazzo aveva capito che, più semplicemente, nessuno aveva saputo nulla dell'incidente al campo d'allenamento. Keiji avrebbe voluto dire che non gli importava, che gli sarebbe andata bene qualunque cosa, ma dovette ammettere che quella tranquillità lo rilassò abbastanza da premettergli di seguire le lezioni del mattino senza troppi problemi.

«Pranzi con noi, Akaashi?»

Il ragazzo fissò per qualche istante i due compagni di classe che gli si erano avvicinati senza sapere che cosa dire. Non era insolito che pranzassero insieme eppure per qualche ragione Keiji era convinto che quella mattina sarebbe stato da solo. Forse ci sperava, perché in questo modo avrebbe avuto tempo per riflettere, per prepararsi mentalmente all’incontro col club di pallavolo dopo le lezioni del pomeriggio. Ma allo stesso tempo gli fece piacere sentire quella richiesta: rientrava in una quotidianità che credeva di aver perduto.

Presero a parlare del più e del meno mentre la classe si svuotava: la lezione di matematica aveva fatto girare la testa a tutti e non in maniera positiva, quella di letteratura era stata interessante come al solito ed il professore di storia aveva rischiato di far fuori mezza classe spiegando con quel suo fare più soporifero di un’anestesia. Akaashi riuscì ad entrare nella conversazione con più facilità di quanto si sarebbe aspettato e durante tutto il tempo che rimase con loro, la sua pelle non si irrigidì neanche una volta.

Avevano ormai finito di mangiare quando la porta dell’aula scattò con un rumore sordo che l’alzatore riconobbe per istinto.

«Akaashi!!!» si sentì chiamare e non dovette voltarsi per sapere di chi si trattava. Se non avesse avuto improvvisamente così tanta paura di quel confronto, avrebbe sorriso, perché era da tanto che Bokuto non lo chiamava in quel modo e, nonostante tutto, stava realizzando che gli era mancato. Il collo gli si congelò in pochi secondi con un sottile strato violaceo che si allungò alle scapole e sul petto fino allo sterno.

«B-Bokuto-san», riuscì a balbettare a disagio, ma il più grande raggiunse in poche falcate il suo banco e senza dire altro, ma sorridendo, lo prese per un polso con l’intenzione di trascinarlo via.

«Scusate», disse poi mentre riprendeva a camminare portandolo con sé «Ma abbiamo una cosa da fare ora».

Akaashi provò a balbettare qualche debole protesta per quella che, appena usciti dall'aula, s'era trasformata in una corsa di cui non conosceva la meta finale, ma probabilmente il capitano della Fukurodani non lo sentì neanche; e per questo, in breve, Keiji si arrese a lasciarsi trascinare ovunque Bokutoavesse deciso di portarlo. Mentre correvano insieme come non avevano mai fatto, l’alzatore si  perse in quella figura dalle spalle larghe che aveva sempre guardato con una imbarazzante ammirazione e dai capelli assurdi che all’inizio aveva giudicato davvero male, ma a cui ormai aveva finito con l’affezionarsi; la presa sul suo polso era salda, ma non faceva male e anzi creava uno strano contrasto di calore contro il freddo della cristallizzazione.

Entrarono nel laboratorio di scienze, ovviamente vuoto, e solo allora Bokuto lo lasciò andare, avendo cura di chiudere la porta dietro di loro. Akaashi si guardò intorno senza capire che cosa ci facessero lì, ma gli occhi brillanti con cui il capitano lo stava fissando gli rendevano impossibile fingere che quella situazione non fosse strana.

«Ah, Bokuto-san, se è per chiedermi qualche nozione di scienze, forse dovresti rivolgerti a qualche altro ragazzo del terzo anno, perché non credo di essere in grado-». Non era raro che Bokuto gli chiedesse di studiare con lui, anche solo nella stessa stanza: diceva di riuscire a concentrarsi meglio e ad Akaashi in fondo non dispiaceva - era da un po’ che non studiavano insieme, ad ogni modo.

«Topazio», lo interruppe Bokuto, prendendo un piccolo campione di quel minerale dalla teca in fondo alla stanza e mostrandolo all’alzatore.

«Bokuto-san, non sono certo che quelli si possano toccare senza guanti-», cercò di ammonirlo l’alzatore, ma Koutarou avvicinò ancora di più la pietra al suo viso.

«Eri un pezzo di topazio al campo d’allenamento», insistette e Akaashi spalancò gli occhi, tramortito da quella frase. Quindi era dell’incidente che voleva parlare? Che cosa gli avrebbe detto? Keiji si accorse di avere paura.

«Non... non credevo fosse così. Quando ho scoperto che cosa fosse la  _cristallizzazione_ ». Bokuto pronunciò quella parola con cura, lentamente, per non fare errori tra tutte quelle sillabe «Credevo diventassi di pietra, sai, tipo una statua. Invece eri-».

«Un cristallo».  
«Bellissimo».

Keiji sussultò. Voleva soltanto puntualizzare che quando la sua pelle si induriva, non diventava una pietra, né qualcosa di simile al marmo o al gesso con cui potevano essere fatte le statue. Di certo non si aspettava che Bokuto gli dicesse… e con quegli occhi poi, e quel sorriso così bianco, così bello, così caldo. No, Akaashi non si aspettava davvero quella reazione, non si aspettava che Bokuto volesse restare ancora in quella stanza con lui, che volesse avvicinarsi come stava facendo e quella mano che stava allungando adesso…

«Posso?» si sentì chiedere, ma non sapeva a cosa si stesse riferendo e non lo capì finché le dita di Koutarou non sfiorarono i cristalli che erano saliti fino al collo senza che lui se ne accorgesse, esponendolo.

Solo allora, a quel contatto, Akaashi fece un passo indietro, sussultando.

«Fa male?» volle sapere Bokuto, ma per Keiji parlare era difficile: aveva il fiato corto, la bocca secca e ancora quella parola che risuonava dolce e drammatica nella testa.  _Bellissimo_.

Il ragazzo scosse la testa, per rassicurarlo: era strana la percezione tattile che aveva quando la sua pelle si trasformava. Riusciva ancora a sentire se qualcosa lo sfiorava e poteva farsi male se urtava contro qualcosa in maniera abbastanza violenta (i graffi e i tagli che si era ritrovato addosso dopo essere caduto mentre scappava dalla palestra ne erano stati una prova evidente) ma in qualche modo tutto era ovattato, distante, le percezioni erano sbiadite e giungevano con difficoltà, con la stessa difficoltà con cui poteva muoversi.

«Ti va...» La voce di Bokuto era appena un sussurro e Keiji poté sentirlo solo perché c’era il silenzio più assoluto nella stanza. «Ti va di mostrarmelo?»

Akaashi inclinò appena la testa, in un sincero gesto di confusione, cercando negli occhi del capitano il senso della sua richiesta: voleva che gli mostrasse… cosa, esattamente? Ma gli occhi di Bokuto erano fissi sul suo collo e allora Keiji cominciò a capire. Deglutì, incerto - lui conosceva ogni centimetro di quei cristalli e aveva annotato tutte le diverse forme che di volta in volta avevano assunto negli anni per capire se esistesse qualche sorta di schema, se cambiavano colore e natura, magari in relazione a ciò che provava. Ma non era mai riuscito a stabilire un ordine e, crescendo, aveva rinunciato. Ma nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto di vedere quel suo stato.

Si sfilò la giacca, poggiandola su uno dei tavoli che aveva vicino e allentò la cravatta quel tanto che bastava per poterla far passare attraverso la testa. Sbottonò con lentezza la camicia e per la prima volta lasciò che qualcun’altro osservasse come i cristalli avevano coperto gran parte del suo petto, lanciando riverberi violacei quasi fino alla pancia. Bokuto gli si avvicinò di nuovo e senza più chiedergli il permesso, come un bambino che ammira le scintillanti decorazioni di Natale e non può non toccarle: allungò le dita a sfiorare quella corazza elegante e fredda, creando senza rendersene conto strani percorsi sulla superficie e solo quando salì di nuovo fino al collo e trovò più su gli occhi di Akaashi, si accorse di quello che stava facendo. Keiji era arrossito per un contatto tanto prolungato e i suoi occhi erano diventati più scuri.

Mai, nelle sue più assurde fantasie, avrebbe mai pensato che Bokuto potesse toccarlo mentre era così. O che potesse toccarlo e basta.

«S-scusami. Io- io- non stavo pensando. È solo che-».

Non continuò a parlare ma si allontanò di colpo, tanto che Akaashi sentì chiaramente il freddo dell’assenza del suo corpo, fino a quel momento così vicino a lui, e istintivamente divenne un po’ più triste. Bokuto era corso verso la libreria e stava cercando con una certa puerile impazienza un libro specifico, a giudicare dalla velocità con cui gli occhi ed una mano passavano lungo i dorsi dei tomi senza fermarsi, finché un esclamazione non annunciò che aveva trovato quello giusto. Estrasse un grosso volume dalla forma quasi quadrata e lo poggiò con un tonfo sul tavolo più vicino, aprendolo con una certa fretta e sfogliando velocemente le pagine piene di immagini.

La curiosità vinse qualunque reticenza di Keiji e gli permise di avvicinarsi al suo capitano proprio mentre questi batteva con una mano su un’immagine, felice, per poi alzare il grosso volume e mostrarglielo.

«Sei un’ametista adesso! Un’ametista, Akaashi!» esclamò e l’alzatore si guardò istintivamente il petto per confermare quella facile deduzione.

Bokuto aveva avuto ragione: la foto del libro era molto simile allo strato di cristallo che lo ricopriva e, a pensarci bene, non era la prima volta che vedeva quel viola. Aveva già annotato l’ametista nei suoi appunti, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso adesso: il colore era più scuro, più intenso di come lo ricordava… e soprattutto, rialzando la testa e ritrovando gli occhi di Bokuto, che non riuscivano a staccarsi dalla sua pelle, a Keiji parve che anche quelli si fossero scuriti, trasformando il dorato che di solito li riempiva in qualcosa di nuovo, che non aveva mai visto. Sembrava un gioco di specchi, un cortocircuito in cui, passando dagli occhi all’ametista e di nuovo agli occhi, cresceva l’intensità dei colori e di ciò facevano loro provare.

«Ci-ci sono altri minerali qui che potrei riconoscere...», mormorò Akaashi per spezzare l’atmosfera che sembrava essersi fatta pesante. Si mise di fianco a Bokuto e dopo aver sistemato qualche bottone della camicia prese a sfogliare il libro, senza essere davvero interessato. Voleva avere qualche istante per pensare con lucidità, per capire che cosa stava succedendo.

Aveva sempre pensato che Bokuto si fosse allontanato insieme al resto della squadra perché spaventato dalla sua malattia. Quindi che senso aveva, adesso, quello che stavano facendo? Che senso aveva dire che era bellissimo - bellissimo lui o il cristallo, poi? - e cercare con tanto entusiasmo i giusti riferimenti? Lo stomaco di Keiji era ancora sottosopra per il modo in cui il capitano lo aveva sfiorato, ma non voleva far correre troppo i pensieri perché conosceva la volubilità di Bokuto e la bruttezza della sua malattia.

«Avete detto che era una  _roba assurda_ ».

Koutarou si voltò a guardare Keiji. L’alzatore stava ancora col capo chino sul libro, ma gli occhi non sembravano concentrati, fissavano il vuoto fra le righe e le figure.

«Ci… Ci hai sentiti, eh?»

«Lo avete detto…»

«Non lo è forse?»

« _Tu_ hai detto che sono strambo, che non sai cosa pensare-»

«Ma tu sei strambo. Insomma, la tua pelle si trasforma in ametista e topazio e chissà quanti altri minerali! Sei strambo forte e davvero non sapevo che cosa pensare, non sapevo neanche che potesse esistere una cosa del genere!»

Bokuto parlava nel modo più schietto e possibile e Akaashi si sentiva quasi a disagio nel provare risentimento per quelle parole. Possibile che non riuscisse a capire quando fossero offensive?

«Anche io sono strambo», continuò Koutarou e di nuovo sul suo volto si allargò un grosso sorriso mentre portava le braccia dietro la testa in un gesto di totale spensieratezza «Questo non mi rende una brutta persona» ammise con un’alzata di spalle «Sono solo diverso e ci sto bene nel mio spazio. Mi piace la persona che sono e mi piacciono le amicizie e i legami che la mia stramberia mi ha permesso di creare. Non cambierei nulla di-»

«Non puoi paragonare il tuo… modo di fare alla mia malattia!» lo interruppe con stizza Akaashi «A nessuno piacerebbe ricoprirsi di cristalli ogni volta che le cose non vanno come vorrebbe, ogni volta che è in ansia o sotto pressione, o si sente spaventato e triste. Questa malattia non mi permette di creare legami e se potessi, la cambierei senza pensarcidue volte. Tu non hai la minima idea di come-»

Stavolta fu il suo turno di bloccarsi, perché Bokuto aveva allungato una mano verso il viso, facendo a aderire ad esso il palmo e sfiorando delicatamente la guancia col pollice; il suo sorriso era diventato più piccolo, più dolce e forse un po’ triste. C'era in lui una profondità di cui Keiji non lo avrebbe ritenuto capace, che fece male.

«Bokuto-san…?» sussurrò con voce rotta, sentendosi d'un tratto fragile e completamente esposto: Koutarou stava accarezzando proprio la sua pelle, quella calda e rosea e viva.

«Per favore, dopo le lezioni vieni al club oggi», disse, prima di lasciarlo andare e uscire dalla stanza. Solo allora Keiji pensò che la pausa pranzo doveva essere finita da un pezzo.

 

Akaashi non si era sentito così nervoso neanche quando si era presentato al club di pallavolo per la prima volta. Allora, a dirla tutta, si era mostrato sicuro di sé e dopo aver superato la sorpresa iniziale che era stato Bokuto, si era presentato ed aveva cominciato ad allenarsi e studiare i suoi nuovi compagni di squadra con dedizione. Stavolta invece aveva il cuore in gola mentre entrava nella palestra: dall’esterno poteva sentire gli altri ragazzi che avevano già cominciato l’allenamento, ma questo non gli permise di passare inosservato quando fece scorrere la porta; gli occhi di tutti si voltarono verso di lui.

Bokuto si alzò con uno scatto di entusiasmo e corse verso di lui, seguito dagli altri ragazzi.

«Come ti senti?» gli chiese Washington con aria seria.

«La tua caviglia?» puntualizzò Kimi e prima ancora che Akaashi potesse rispondere, sipiegò sulle ginocchia per guardare più da vicino.

«Riesco a camminarci quasi senza problemi», asserì il più piccolo con serietà.

«E...per il resto?» tentò Onaga, facendo calare nuovamente il silenzio.

L’alzatore resistette all’istinto di abbassare la testa e cercò di farsi coraggio: non era abituato a parlare della sua malattia con qualcuno che non fossero i suoi genitori e sarebbe stato sciocco negare di avere un po’ paura.

«Mi spiace… Mi spiace di essere scappato in quel modo. Anche se lo sapevate, non volevo che vedeste… non sapevo come avreste potuto reagire».

Keiji fece scorrere lo sguardo sui ragazzi che lo avevano accerchiato aspettando una risposta che tardava ad arrivare.

«Abbiamo avuto paura», ammise Konoha ed Akaashi distolse lo sguardo: che cosa poteva aspettarsi, in fondo? Se un suo compagno di squadra si fosse improvvisamente trasformato in un cristallo di tipazio, anche lui avrebbe probabilmente reagito allo stesso modo. Non era il modo in cui reagivano tutti alla fine? Forse avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi quella corsa: se avesse aspettato abbastanza, sarebbero corsi via loro.

_Ma la Fukurodani è…_ Nulla. Non era nulla di diverso.

«Insomma se avessi continuato a giocare in quello stato, avresti potuto, tipo, non so, romperti? È… preoccupante, no?» continuò il primino, cercando l’assenso del resto della squadra. Trovò l’espressione più sorpresa che avesse mai visto sul volto di Akaashi.

«Era… era questo a preoccuparvi?» balbettò.

«E ti sembra poco? Volevamo dirti da un po’ di andarci piano con gli allenamenti e volevamo darti un po’ di spazio per… Non so per cosa in realtà. Non abbiamo idea di come funzioni questa… cosa. Ma non sapevamo come fare-»

«E tu di certo non ci hai reso facili le cose, sai?» lo Interruppe Komi con voce seccata «Se sapevi che lo avevamo scoperto, potevi parlarcene, invece di allontanarti».

«Anche voi avreste potuto fare qualcosa invece di cominciare a muovermi intorno a me come se fossi sul punto di rompermi», rispose Akaashi piccato «Credevo aveste cominciato ad avere paura di me»

«Di te?» rise la manager Shirofuku, intervenendo nel discorso «Credevo avessi visto le crisi d'umore di Bokuto. Quelle sì che sono spaventose! I tuoi cristalli…  _un po’ meno_ ».

Quelle parole che avrebbero dovuto confortare Akaashi parvero invece ferirlo, facendo esplodere uno strato di verde giada che dalle dita salì lungo tutte le braccia. Il ragazzo portò una mano cristallizzata al petto e tentò di chiudere le dita rigide intorno alla maglietta per reggere il dolore che sentiva. Cos'era a fargli tanto male? Mentre qualcuno gli stringeva in maniera cauta una spalla, Akaashi realizzò di non essere mai stato freddo e distaccato come aveva voluto credere, non con i ragazzi del club: ci aveva sperato, ci aveva sperato così tanto in quelle parole, in quella reazione - ogni giorno, da che li aveva sentiti parlare, Keiji aveva pregato che qualcuno lo affrontasse, che in qualche modo ne parlassero ed ad ogni giorno che passava la delusione lo aveva fatto allontanare un po’ di più. Aveva interpretato la loro incertezza come avversione, aveva provato a trasformare il suo dolore in distacco. Ed aveva sofferto senza accorgersene.

«Stai bene…?» gli chiese Bokuto avvicinandosi.

No, quella sensazione non poteva davvero definirsi bene: gli stringeva il petto fino a togliergli il respiro e gli faceva venir voglia di gridare, come fosse l’unico modo possibile per non soccombere, come fosse la sola maniera che gli restava per resistere. Era la forza del sollievo, ma anche il peso degli errori e quella orgogliosa soddisfazione che nasceva dal non aver sbagliato a giudicare le persone a cui teneva di più in assoluto. La Fukurodani era diversa e, alzando gli occhi su Bokuto, che lo aveva adesso preso per le spalle, si chiese se fosse inappropriato baciarlo, lì davanti a tutti, perché gli aveva finalmente aperto gli occhi. Alcune lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

«Da oggi in poi niente più segreti», gli disse il capitano con un nuovo sorriso «Faremo tutte le domande che vogliamo, ci diremo tutto quello che sentiamo, senza preoccuparci a priori».

Quelle parole suonarono come un piccolo giuramento e per qualche istante il silenzio di tutti lo suggellò con un’intensità che Bokuto non aveva previsto, ma che fu estremamente appropriata. Qualche risata un po’ forzata cercò di smorzare l’imbarazzo che seguì quel gesto, prima che i ragazzi tornassero ad allenarsi come se nulla fosse successo.

«Quindi», tornò a parlare Bokuto, rimasto da solo con Akaashi « due domande: sei mai diventato un diamante? E domani esci con me?»

La maniera disinvolta con cui Koutarou era passato da un argomento all’altro confuse così tanto Keiji che per qualche istante il ragazzo rimase senza parole, a boccheggiare come un pesciolino di fiera.

«No», esalò, come non avesse più fiato.

«No, non vuoi uscire con me?» Bokuto rischiava di sembrare un passerotto bagnato mentre cercava di interpretare la risposta di Akaashi.

«Sì», continuò l’alzatore, confondendolo ulteriormente.

«Sì, puoi diventare un diamante-?»

Keiji scosse la testa: non si era mai sentito più stupido di quel momento. Prese Bokuto per le spalle, guardandolo negli occhi per avere la sua completa attenzione e interrompendo qualunque cosa stesse per dire.

«No, la mia pelle non si è mai trasformata in diamante e sì, voglio… voglio uscire con te, Bokuto-san».

Non riuscì a non arrossire mentre pronunciava le ultime parole e avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo se Bokuto non lo avesse ancora una volta sorpreso lasciandoci un veloce bacio sulle labbra. Il contatto fu così veloce che Akaashi pensò di averlo sognato, ma lo sguardo che Koutarou gli regalò quando si fu allontanato non gli lasciò dubbi; il cuore accelerò così tanto che Keiji fu certo si sarebbe sentito male e restò imbambolato a guardare le spalle di Bokuto che si allontanava, col suo sapore fresco sulle labbra ed una nuova cosa da appuntare sul suo diario dopo tanto tempo.

Perché di solito aveva notato che i cristalli regredivano lentamente e solo se riusciva a calmarsi. Eppure era bastato che Bokuto lo baciasse una sola volta perché il suo calore facesse tornare all'istante tutto come doveva essere.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Un ringraziamento alla Pì che ha avuto la pazienza di betare questa storia e a Fran che, nonostante tutto, ha voluto leggerla in anteprima e darmi un parere!
> 
> Ci tengo a precisare che l’idea in sé della cristallizzazione non è mia ma deriva da un anime, “Kono Danshi Sekika ni Nayandemasu” aka “This boy suffers from crystallization”, che è parte di un ciclo di quattro anime che consiglio caldamente: sono OVA brevi ma davvero intensi **
> 
> Ancora auguri alla mia dery-san! E alla prossima.


End file.
